Introduction
In an elevator system, elevator cabs carry passengers vertically from floor-to-floor through a hoistway. At landings within the hoistway, passengers can enter and exit the cab through the operation of an elevator door system. A typical elevator door system comprises one or more elevator cab doors and hoistway doors slidingly mounted in parallel horizontal planes, and moved between an open and closed position by an automatic door operator.